


Farewell（別）

by wyl50



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 將要上前線的醫生對同伴（與其說是同伴 不如說是為說出口的愛人）的告別他們的感情還未開始便早已終結
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Farewell（別）

**Author's Note:**

> 角色沒有姓名 兩個他用下劃線區分
> 
> 可以看作反戰文
> 
> 2017年寫的第一篇文章 文筆不太好

他望向窗外。烟气缭绕，像是在天堂。可惜小天使不会在这里嬉戏——大团大团硫磺味的“云雾”从未有过一丝生机。天是那么阴沉，风的使者把边境的近况都递送到了这里。

已经一个月了，这小城还是一样地散发着市井应有的热情，即使死神的脚步声已经越来越清晰。

转身，目光落到桌上。

那是一株虞美人，插在花瓶中。与其说那是花瓶，不如说那就是一只印着医院标志的一次性纸杯。花是他昨天送来的，也不知道为什么，不过送来了，他还是怕它死了，便用水插着，可也不见什么成效。

他踌躇了一会儿，从纸杯中抽出虞美人，顺手把它夹在了书页中。“‘流浪人，你若到斯巴……’”他合上了书页。

他最后一次核对了留给下一任医生的病人数据和医学建议，叹一口气，合上了小行李箱，把椅子推到桌下，把资料理整齐，又整了整衣领，提起了箱子。

箱子很轻，只有几支笔，几本书。

他走到门口。“嗒，嗒，嗒。”三下敲门声。他开门，是他。而这次，他并未停留，径直走去。

倒是他，愣住了，一晃神才快步追上来。

“你……你要走了？”他有点犹豫，又有点惊讶。

他会不知道么？

他没有说话，只是自顾自走着，不紧不慢，不急不缓。

“没有我你行么，不知手抖会坑死多少人呐……”他打趣道，笑得像个孩子。

阳光被冷却到黯淡，无声地摔落到冰冷的地上，和那逐渐破碎的笑一起。

走廊里有的，只是脚步声。

他还是默默走着，仿佛一位失语者穿行在人生的长廊。

不可否认，从他来到这儿的第一天起直到现在，他一直都是最得力的助手，他的所有手术，他一场都没有缺席，即使是医院因急诊病人而半夜打来急电的手术。他也从未想过，没有他的协助，手术中会发生什么，会不会像第一次手术时那样，匆忙中连缝合针都找不到，还得靠他解围。那么要是没有他，无辜的生命或许就葬送了……

“你……你真的不回来了？”他的声音微微发颤，透着失望，堕入深渊。

想必他心中也早已有了答案，只是不愿打破那根本不存在的残存的希望罢了。

“我很抱歉。”他顿一顿，“可是已经迟了，再不出发，一切都不可逆转了。”

他终于说话，却是如此平静，又是如此坚定，像是投入沙粒却激不起波澜的湖面，像是他从不曾面对死亡。

“可是……可是不是说是明早……”他仍紧跟不放，咬着的嘴唇都有点发白。

又是沉默。空气仿佛都凝结了。那是在干裂结块的死亡大地的裂缝中挣扎着挺出的鲜活的生命，在炎热中窒息。

他不会不知道的。表面热闹如常的小城早已暗流汹涌，只是，怎么有人忍心，就这样揭穿一城人努力编织的梦境。生活还是要过的，孩子还是要成长的，一切都不该，也不能，因此留下痛彻心扉的印迹。还有未来呢，怎么能连希望都一同失去了。

前线在一寸一寸倒退，以蝗虫吞噬稻田的速度。每一寸都似刀尖上的挪步，鲜血淋漓。

已经……不能再等了！

“你该留在这儿的，还有老人和孩子们呐。这儿会是安全的。我走了。或许……”他的语气不再强硬，“还会回来。”他也早已猜出了他的心思。他该留下的，他不该去了解那些——那扛着大炮的死神——早已摆脱了落后的冷兵器时代的弯刀了。

他快走几步，在电梯门关上前的一瞬顺势挤进了电梯，握拳狠狠砸向关门键。

不会再来了，就这么结束了，如同那个重复过千百遍的梦。他想。呼出了深深的一口气。

一切都结束了，不再会回到过去。

就像滑落面庞的泪不再会回到眼眶。

**Author's Note:**

> 虞美人 和 流浪人，你若到斯巴…… 的哏希望大家都get到了 前者是紀念陣亡戰士的 後者是反戰文


End file.
